


Team Bonding

by danehemmings



Series: Beautiful Morning, Ugly Afternoon [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato demands a team breakfast. Kakashi figures some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

He slips inside his room as quietly as possible, careful not to step on the squeaky floorboard, not to clack his weapons together as he places his pack on his dresser. He pulls off his gear, torn and bloodied from the mission. 

He had gotten lucky, only a few scratches here and there, but Kakashi had taken a kunei deep in his arm, and would have taken one in the chest if Minato hadn't intervened. Obito had always thought Kakashi's showing off was a bad thing, and their recent missions had proven him to be right. Whenever they went on a mission outside of Konaha's walls, Kakashi would fight recklessly, using what Obito considers to be flashy but inefficient moves. The bastard had gotten hurt countless more times than Obito, and yet he still threw jabs toward the Uchiha every time he got the chance.

Obito runs a hand through his hair, annoyed to be bothered with thoughts of Kakashi when he wasn't even around. He thought of Rin instead, of how she decided to learn medical ninjustu to help him and Kakashi. He thinks of her silky hair, her eyes, and her smile. Which circles him back to Kakashi, because Rin rarely smiles at Obito, but constantly smiles at Kakashi.

He flops onto his bed with a sigh of frustration, momentarily forgetting his attempts at staying quiet until he hears bed springs squeak in protest. He freezes, hoping that he didn't wake his father. A minute passes in silence. His father must not have heard. But then, he hears a groan though the wall, and the creak of the floorboards. Obito closes his eyes, hating himself for making a simple mistake. His father opens his door, a furious look on his face.

~~  
Obito wakes up with more bruises to hide. He doesn't wince as he rushes about his room to find clean clothes. Its become a habit to hide the pain, and he barely even realizes he does it anymore. 

He has to meet his team for breakfast this morning. Minato often demands such meet ups, claiming that they needed to bond. Rin never instigates the meet ups, but she always seems excited. Obito always feels excited whenever he's going to see Rin. 

The trek to the restaurant is rather uneventful. Obito takes the longer route, walking through dark alleys instead of the main street. He hopes to avoid running into any other Uchiha. They have not been cruel over the years, but Obito finds things are best for everyone if he stays out of their way. He has to stop and clutch his stomach a few times. His father gave him more than a couple of good kicks there, and it feels like he's being stabbed if he breathes too deeply.

He arrives to find Minato and Rin already sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant. Kakashi, however, is no where in sight, which is highly unusual considering his habit of being early. 

He slides into the booth next to Minato and plasters a grin onto his face. Rin, who had been staring at the menu, whips her head up with a smile. When she realizes he's not Kakashi, her shoulders sag. She picks the menu up. Obito keeps his grin in place and keeps ignoring the pain.

Minato's smile remains strong even when Obito meets his gaze. “Good morning, Obito.” He passes him a menu.

“Morning,” Obito mumbles as he scans it. He'll get the oatmeal today, he decides. Maybe that will be easier on his stomach.

“Kakashi just went to take a little stroll,” Minato says cheerfully, “He was getting worried about you.”

Rin scoffs and glares at the table. Obito feels rather small. He doubts Kakashi gives a flying fuck about him. He probably just wanted to get the breakfast over with sooner. They sit in silence for a few minutes before the waiter comes and takes their orders. Minato orders for Kakashi, french toast and bacon. Both of which Obito was positive his teammate loathed.

He voices that thought and Minato laughs, “The kid could use a little something different in his diet. Sometimes I think he only eats ration pellets.”

“He doesn't need anything else,” Rin chirps, quick to defend Kakashi. “A ninja can survive perfectly fine without any other food.”

“Physically, sure,” Minato says, “But definitely not emotionally. Can you imagine going without ramen for the rest of your life?”

“I think I'd rather stick needles in my eyes,” Obito says.

Minato puts an arm around his shoulders and whispers, “Me too”, as Rin tries to protest. Their food arrives, and shortly after so does Kakashi. He barely spares a glance at Obito before sitting down next to Rin. She immediately brightens and starts chattering on about how he took to long, and he shouldn't have bothered to look for Obito anyways. Minato attempts to interrupt, but Rin starts on how he shouldn't have let Kakashi waste his time searching for Obito, and he falls silent with a frown. Kakashi doesn't seem to hear any of it, instead staring at his food in disgust. He pokes the bacon so suspiciously that Obito laughs.

It startles him, the laughter. And everyone else, apparently. Rin breaks off mid-sentence to ask, “Whats so funny?”

He grins at Kakashi, “Kakashi isn't really sure what bacon is.”

“I know what bacon is, you moron, I just don't want to eat it.”

He laughs again, and this time Minato joins in. Kakashi rolls his eyes and takes a hesitant bite. The disgusted face he makes is enough to make even Rin burst into giggles.

~

They are parting ways outside of the restaurant when Kakashi grabs his arm. Obito flinches reflexively, then freezes. Kakashi lets go, a concerned look in his eyes. Obito shouldn't have flinched, he's not supposed to have any serious injuries, what if Kakashi knows about his father just because of this one slip up?

He blinks and shakes himself, pushing his irrational fears away. He rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, “Sorry! You just startled me, is all.”

Kakashi shrugs, “Whatever. Can I walk you home?”

“What?” Obito says loudly, turning red in the face, “I don't need you to walk me home, that wasn't a date, are you crazy? We go to breakfast as a team all the time, that doesn't qualify as a date, not to mention the fact that I'm totally not into-”

“Obito.” Kakashi cuts him off with a raised hand. “I don't think we are dating. I just have something I need to talk to you about.”

If he didn't know any better he'd say Kakashi was smiling. His face feels like its on fire, and he resists the urge to run. Instead, he starts in the direction of his house, Kakashi falling in step with him.

“I've noticed-” Kakashi stops, shakes his head, starts again, “I wanted to apologize.”

Obito frowns. He can't think of a good reason for Kakashi to have a sudden change of heart. Before he can think up a response, Kakashi is speaking again.

“I've treated you rather terribly since I can remember. I've been a bully. I never knew- I mean- I never understood why you were the way that you were. But recently, I figured it out.”

Obito stops walking. A surge of panic rises up. His fears from earlier run through his mind again. He rushes to stop Kakashi from continuing his speech. He doesn't think he could stand to hear it out loud.

“Its fine!” He twists his face into a smile, although he's rather sure he has a crazed expression. “You're forgiven! You never have to say anything about this topic again!”

Kakashi, who had stopped alongside Obito, shakes his head. “Its okay, Obito.” He says quietly, “Its alright if you tell someone. That’s why I’m here.”

“You can't just say you're sorry and then plunge into my life! I-” Obito shakes his head, “There's nothing wrong!”

Kakashi looks at him calmly. “I never said there was something wrong.” Obito remains silent, staring at the ground. “Obito,” Kakashi steps closer, and he looks up, ”Its not hard to notice all those bruises.”

Obito squeezes his eyes shut. This can't be happening.

“Minato has noticed too, and even Rin, but they don't know what to do about it.”

Its not happening. Just a dream maybe. A nightmare.

“I know what its like to be sad, Obito. Please let me help you. Or at least talk to Minato.”

Kakashi grabs his arm again, gently this time, and Obito opens his eyes. “I can't,” He whispers, “I'm sorry.”

He turns and runs away. Kakashi doesn't follow.

~

There a knock on the door. Obito doesn't hear it, he's too busy trying not to cry again while he scrubs his father's dirty dishes. The knocking persists, with or without Obito's acknowledgment, and eventually his father screams, “Get the damn door!”

He nearly drops the last dish in surprise, before quickly drying his hand and rushing to the door. He's expecting Minato, or one of the clan's leaders, or maybe Kakashi.   
Rin smiles at him, “You want to go to the park?”

Obito is stunned. He didn't think she even knew where he lived. He rubs at his eyes and then says, “Sure.”

She smiles at him again, and Obito feels ten times better than before. Their walk to the park is quiet, but comfortable. They end up on a pair of swings.

“Obito,” Rin starts, then pauses, unsure.

“Yes?” 

She looks at him, her brown eyes serious, “Are you alright?”

His eyesbrows shoot up. He's not sure what to say. He doesn't want to have another disastrous conversation like earlier. He ends up lying.

“I'm great!” He grins, gives her a thumbs up, “There's not much in this world that can bring me down!”

Rin seems relieved, “Good.”

She doesn't say anything for awhile, preferring to kick at the ground. Obito feels rather awkward, and does the same.

“So,” he looks up as Rin speaks, “What did Kakashi have to say earlier?”

There's a sinking feeling in his chest. He really wanted to believe Rin came here just for him. 

“Oh, nothing too interesting,” Obito shrugs.

“Anything about me?”

“Not that I remember.”

“Oh.”

Obito picks at his fingernails as Rin slumps slightly. She perks up a second later. “Did you see how he was looking at me at breakfast this morning?”

Obito thinks Kakashi maybe gave her a glare, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. “He looked at you quite a lot, didn't he.”

Rin blushes slightly, “You think so?”

“I know so,” He grins, “He couldn't take his eyes off of you.”

The way her faces lights up at that makes the lie seem more than worth it. Maybe this is his way to earn Rin's friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this is unedited as usual.
> 
> Er, Rin came out a little mean, and i love her but thats how she's going to be at this point in Obito's life. She will get better though, i promise.
> 
> Also its more than likely that this is going to turn into a kakaobi story, just to give a fair warning


End file.
